Gardens
by Charlicious
Summary: I have been trying to revise for my end of year exams all week and have failed. This is my first real attempt at English. I was set two questions and wrote timed answers. Please read them and let me know what you think. Maybe they'll help you if you're revising? :D x
1. Two sides of the same mirror

**AN: So, I have my end of year exams next week :( AHHH! :( anyway my first couple of attempts at revising this week EPICALLY FAILED so yesterday I spent ages making a very logical and thought through revision timetable so I have LOTS of breaks, no distractions and lets just say some unusual revision methods...**

**This is my written English timed revision. let me know what you think!**

* * *

Describe the best garden in the world AND the worst garden in the world.

Time taken - 10 minutes (including planning) 

Two sides of the same mirror

It's like two sides of the same mirror.

On one side there's sparkles and butterflies all floating around flowers and statues.

On the other there are goblins and ghouls witches and warlocks all obsessed with crossing to the other wonderland behind the silky smooth glass constantly taunting them with promises of their wildest wishes.

Nobody knows how it got there; all they know is that it stands tall and ancient willing you to look inside.

Centuries have passed but it still stands strong - the two faced mirror.

Madness is exposed but peace quickly counters a constant battle between weeds and trawls.

Nobody dears enter into the dark abyss whereas everyone dreams about the angels they would become if only they could pass through to their dream land. The overwhelming sent it brings to you makes your eyes water and jaw dangle in desire – if only you could touch the beauty of it would make everything clear in your mind because the thought being surrounded by tangled poisoned plants all you life plunges you into darkness.

The old tale says that mirrors never lie but this one is the exception.

It tricks you and teases you until you can't take it anymore but when you give in and try to solve the mystery it consumes you,

Some say it's because neither world is real but those who have been turned into maniacs only say one thing: 'to weed or not to weed that is the question'

It's just two sides of the same mirror.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if that was terrible! I'm not good at times things. I'm gonna write another one with a different question and I might upload that too. **

**BYEEE! :D xxx**


	2. Describe your family through a garden

**AN: This is my answer to the second question. I don't think I adapted very well to it but hopefully you guys still like it. ENJOY! :D x**

* * *

Describe your family in terms of a garden

Time taken – 20 minutes 

The day the sun smiles is the day we should all run…

Expectations always end in failure as they try to do the gardening…

They should have just left it,

It wasn't work the shock,

They should have run away,

It wasn't worth the shock.

It was like Alice in Wonderland – nothing was ever as it seemed

Always changing, always laughing, always playing games

They should have just left it,

It wasn't worth the shock,

They should have run away,

It wasn't worth the shock.

Years have passed and grass has grown

How they dreaded the day they'd have to mow

They should have just left it,

It wasn't worth the shock,

They should have run away

It wasn't worth the shock.

Plastic toys smirk as they break the skin on someone's beloved foot,

Guilty looks are exchanged from the childish boys looking down at their feet.

They should have just left it,

It wasn't worth the shock

They should have run away

It wasn't worth the shock

Rusted jewellery sworn to be lying

Swiftly kicked to the side by an embarrassed teenager

They should have just left it

It wasn't worth the shock

They should have run away

It wasn't worth the shock

Deflated footballs of summer days past

Lost tennis balls softly turning green all point to dad who is the biggest child of all

They should have just left it

It wasn't worth the shock

They should have run away

It wasn't worth the shock

Old mysteries are scattered beneath red white and blue flowers

Nobody would have expected to solve the biggest mystery of them all though

They should have just left it

It wasn't worth the shock

They should have run away

It wasn't worth the shock

Cowering beneath long spiky stems twinkles a tiny tale of how the kids were the criminals…

Mum's engagement ring thought lost by the children reminds mum who was to blame.

They should have just left it

It wasn't worth the shock

They didn't run away

Now they have to deal with the shock

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you guys think! I know I need to practise my timed answers before my exam! Gonna go revise technology! YAY *NOT* BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! :D x**


End file.
